Bolesław I Chrobry
Bolesław I Chrobry, zwany Wielkim (966/967 - 17 czerwca 1025) - książę Polski (Polan) od 992 roku, koronowany w 1025, książę Czech w latach 1003 - 1004, pierwszy król Polski. Był synem Mieszka I i czeskiej księżniczki Dobrawy, jako władca wsparł misję biskupa Wojciecha w Prusach, wzmacniając tym samym pozycję swego kraju na arenie międzynarodowej. W aktywnej polityce zagranicznej Chrobrego bardzo dużą rolę odgrywały Niemcy. Początkowo między nimi a Polską panowały bardzo dobre stosunki, jednak po śmierci cesarza Ottona III doszło do wybuchu długotrwałego konfliktu, trwającego z przerwami od 1002 do 1018 roku, kiedy to ostatecznie Bolesław odniósł zwycięstwo. Pomiędzy Chrobrym a wielkim księciem kijowskim Jarosławem Mądrym również panowały oziębłe stosunki, Bolesław wspierał bowiem walczącego o tron swojego zięcia Świętopełka Rurykowicza. Również nad Rusią Polacy odnieśli spektakularne zwycięstwo. Uwieńczeniem panowania Chrobrego była koronacja w 1025 roku. Biografia Dzieciństwo i młodość Bolesław urodził się w 966 lub 967 roku jako syn Mieszka I, księcia Polan i Dobrawy, księżniczki czeskiej. W 973 roku na zjeździe w Kwadlinburgu, po tym jak ojciec Chrobrego pokonał margrabiego Hodona pod Cedynią, zapadła decyzja, że Bolesław zostanie wysłany jako zakładnik do Niemiec. Cesarz Otton Wielki chciał w ten sposób uniemożliwić Mieszkowi dalsze działania. Nie wiadomo czy Bolesław rzeczywiście został odesłany do Niemiec, jeżeli tak to zaraz potem jednak, zapewne korzystając z chaosu po śmierci cesarza Ottona (zm. 7 maja 973 roku) powrócił do Polski. W 980 zakończył się konflikt polsko-niemiecki, przypieczętowany ślubem księcia Mieszka z Odą, córką margrabiego Marchii Północnej Dytryka. Jakiś czas później, w 983 roku Mieszko zaaranżował małżeństwo syna z nieznaną z imienia córką margrabiego miśnieńskiego Rygdaga. Dzięki temu relacje polsko-niemieckie poprawiły się jeszcze bardziej. Prawdopodobnie równocześnie Chrobry objął władzę w Małopolsce. Prawdopodobnie pochodziła ona z nadania ojca, co świadczyłoby o tym, że już wtedy dzielnica ta należała do Polski. Alternatywna teoria zakłada, iż Chrobry został księciem małopolskim z nadania władcy czeskiego Bolesława II Pobożnego. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak było kraina ta została zapewne przyłączona do Polski w 999 roku, po śmierci Bolesława Pobożnego. Pierwsze małżeństwo Bolesława nie trwało długo. Została oddalona w 985 lub 986 roku po śmierci jej ojca. Władzę w Małopolsce Chrobry jednak zachował. Już w 986 lub 987 Bolesław ożenił się po raz drugi, tym razem z nieznaną z imienia księżniczką węgierską, córką księcia węgierskiego Gejzy. Również i ten związek nie przetrwał zbyt długo. Małżonka została oddalona najpóźniej w 989 roku, wcześniej urodziła jednak syna, Bezpryma. W 991 roku Mieszko wraz z żoną Odą spisał dokument, zwany Dagome iudex, w którym powierzył kraj papieżowi. Zgodnie z aktem tym kraj miał być po śmierci Mieszka podzielony pomiędzy synów Mieszka i Lamberta. Bolesław nie występuje w testamencie, co świadczyć może, że ojciec wydzielił Małopolskę ze swojego państwa. Przemawia za tym także fakt, iż ziemia ta jest wymieniona w Dagome iudex nie jako należąca do Polski, ale z nią granicząca. Mieszko prawdopodobnie oddał kraj pod opiekę Stolicy Apostolskiej, obawiając się o los żony i ich synów, przewidywał bowiem, że Bolesław, któremu należała się scheda po nim, zechce przejąć władzę siłą. Przejęcie władzy w kraju. Wzrost znaczenia Polski na arenie międzynarodowej Mieszko I zmarł 25 maja 992 roku. Wcześniejsze zabiegi mające na celu ochronić jego synów i żonę na nic się nie zdały. Bolesław wnet zaatakował i zmusił ich do ucieczki, ich sprzymierzeńców, możnych Odylena i Przybywoja, niesłusznie dawniej branych za członków rodu Piastów, schwytał i kazał oślepić. Tak oto Chrobry stał się władcą całej Polski. Polityka nowego księcia wobec Niemiec była przyjazna. Wspierał Niemców w walkach z pogańskimi Wieletami i Obodrytami. Podczas jednej z wypraw w 995 roku poznał osobiście bardzo jeszcze wtedy młodego cesarza Ottona III. Był on bardzo pokojowo nastawiony do Polaków, liczył na ich wsparcie, kiedy wyprawiał się do Włoch. Wzrost znaczenia Polski odbił się z osłabieniem się pozycji Czechów i Słowian połabskich na arenie międzynarodowej. Życie biskupa praskiego Wojciecha, jego misja i męczeńska śmierć Jeszcze w X wieku obszar dzisiejszych Czech był niejednolity politycznie. Na zachodzie istniało państwo ze stolicą w Pradze i w Lewym Hradcu, rządzone przez dynastię Przemyślidów, we wschodniej części kraju leżała natomiast inna monarchia, rządzona przez ród Sławnikowiców. Między obiema dynastiami panowały napięte stosunki. Zjazd gnieźnieński Stosunki polsko-niemieckie po śmierci Ottona III 23 stycznia 1002 roku zmarł nagle w zamku Paterno, niedaleko Rzymu w wieku 23 lat Otton III. W Niemczech rozpoczął się czas zamętu politycznego. Wykorzystując to Bolesław w maju 1002 roku ruszył na zachód, zajmując Marchię Miśnieńską z głównymi jej grodami: Miśnią, Budziszynem i Strzałą. Słowiańscy mieszkańcy tych ziem, niedawno zdobytych przez Niemców entuzjastycznie witali Chrobrego, jego władzę uznała również częśc tamtejszych oddziałów cesarskich. W tym czasie władzę w Niemczech zdobył książę bawarski Henryk II. Bolesław liczył, że uda mu się zatrzymać przynajmniej część zdobyczy, jednocześnie unikając wojny. Dlatego też przybył w lipcu 1002 roku do Merseburga, gdzie książęta niemieccy mieli uznać nowego króla. Wydawało się, że rozmowy przebiegły pomyślnie dla Chrobrego. Podczas spotkania omówiono także warunki małżeństwo jego córki, Regelidny z księciem Hermana. Jej posag stanowić miał zdobyty wcześniej przez Bolesława gród Strzała. Jednak kiedy polski książę opuszczał Merseburg został zaatakowany przez oddział niemieckich wojowników. Zdołał ujść z życiem, jednak pokój z Henrykiem II został zerwany. Wracając Chrobry spalił Strzałę i uprowadził jej ludność w niewolę. Kolejne wydarzenia jeszcze bardziej pogorszyły stousnki polsko-niemieckie, doprowadzając do wybuchu wojny. Interwencja Chrobrego w Czechach Po śmierci księcia bolesława II w 999 roku władzę w Czechach objął jego pierworodny syn, Bolesław III Rudy. Był on władcą okrutnym, prześladował swoich braci Jaromira, którego kazał wykastrować i Uldaryka. Obu ich wraz z matką kazał ostatecznie wygnać z kraju. Jego srogość doprowadziła do buntu poddanych, którzy obalili go i obsadzili na tronie prawdopodobnie spokrewnionego z dynastią Przemyślidów Władywoja. Ten niebawem, w styczniu 1003 roku zmarł z przepicia. Do kraju powrócili wygnani Jaromir i Udalryk. Wtedy jednak Czechy zaatakował Bolesław Chrobry. Obalił on Jaromira i Udalryka, po czym na tronie osadził Bolesława Rudego. Ten objąwszy tron zaczął mścić się na Czechach za jego wygnanie. Ciemiężony lud zwrócił się o pomoc do polskiego księcia. Bolesław zaprosił Rudego na spotkanie w przygranicznym grodzie i tam oślepił. Następnie wkroczył do Czech i przejął w nich władzę. W obliczu tego król niemiecki Henryk II zażądał od Chrobrego złożenia hołdu i uiszczania trybutu z zajętych ziem. Bolesław zdecydowanie odmówił, co doprowadziło do wybuchu wojny polsko-niemieckiej. I wojna polsko-niemiecka Bolesław szukał wsparcia wśród opozycji w Niemczech. Poparł go m.in. Henryk ze Schweinfurtu. Ale król Henryk II zdołał rozbić opozycję, pokonując Henryka ze Schweinfurtu oraz Hermana Szwabskiego. Wiosną 1004 roku dokonał pierwszego ataku na Polskę, napadając na Budziszyn. Chrobry zdołał obronić gród. Spodziewano się, że kolejny atak niemiecki również nastąpi od zachodu, jednak Niemcy zaatakowali Czechy, czego Bolesław się nie spodziewał. Nie udało mu się przerzucić oddziałów na południe i musiał uchodzić z Pragi. Henryk II zajął ją i osadził na tronie towarzyszącego mu księcia Jaromira. Polacy przewidywali, że król niemiecki pójdzie z wojskami na północ, jednak ten znów dokonał nieoczekiewanego manewru i ruszył na Budziszyn. Tym razem atak powiódł się i polska załoga musiała się poddać. Pod koniec lata 1005 roku Niemcy znów napadli na Polskę, tym razem wspierani przez Czechów i pogańkich Wieletów, którzy sami zgłosili chęć udziału w wyprawie. Armia ruszyła w kierunku Poznania. Polacy nie byli zdolni do obrony grodu. Równocześnie jednak ich przciwnicy byli wyczerpani i pragnęli jak najszybszego zakończenia wojny, dlatego też podpisano pokój. Na jego mocy Polska utraciła Łużyce i Milsko oraz Czechy. Innym skutkiem wojny była utrata Pomorza Zachodniego, którego mieszkańcy zbuntowali się, niszcząc biskupstwo w Kołobrzegu i zmuszając biskupa Reinerna do ucieczki. II wojna polsko-niemiecka Przygotowania Bolesław nie zamierzał się poddać. Rozpoczął przygotowania do kolejnej wojny z Niemcami, próbując przeciągnąć na swoją stronę Czechów i ubezpieczając się od granicy wschodniej poprzez wydanie swojej nieznanej nam z imienia córki za Świętopełka, syna księcia kijowskiego, Włodzmierza. Chrobry działal także wśród możnowładców niemieckich, m.in. wydając swą drugą córkę za Hermana, rządzącego Marchią Milczańską. Równocześnie poprawił stosunki ze Skandynawią, gdzie bardzo ważną postacią była jego siostra, Świętosława. Po śmierci swojego pierwszego męża, króla szwedzkiego Eryka (995) poślubiła władcę duńskiego, Swena Widłobrodego. Z polecenia biskupa Brunona z Kweinfurtu, działającego w imieniu Bolesława do Szwecji wyruszyli liczni misjonarze. Wspomniany Brunon został wysłały na ziemie Wieletów. W ten sposób Bolesław próbował poprawic stosunki z nimi i nakłonić do działania przeciw Niemcom. Być może chciał w ten sposób odzyskać także utracone Pomorze Zachodnie. Jednakże działania wśród Wieletów odniosły odwrotny skutek. Posłowie wieleccy w Wielkanoc 1007 roku stawili się u króla Henryka II w Ratyzbonie, przynosząc skargę na Bolesława. Zarzuty mu stawiane były poważne, bowiem Chrobry postanowił wobec nich zerwać pokój z Niemcami i zagroził wojną. Przebieg Bolesław wiedział, że prędzej czy później dojdzie do wybuchu wojny, dlatego postanowił zaatakować pierwszy. Jego wojska wyruszyły na zachód, opanowując Łużyce i zdobywając Budziszyn. Henryk II nie zdołał zorganizować szybkiego kontrataku, głownie z powodu problemów z Marchią Miśnieńską. Wyprawa odwetowa ruszyła dopiero w 1010 roku, jednak dowodził ją pod nieobecność króla ksążę saski, Bernard, wspierany przez Czechów. Zagrożenie w postaci ataku częsic plemion wieleckich zmusiło Sasów do zaniechania dalszych działań i odwrotu. Ostatecznie nie udało im się zdobyć żadnego grodu, wracając jednak spustoszyli ziemie Dziadoszan. Podczas ataku na Polskę wrogie wojska odniosły znaczne straty, głownie z powodu nieustannych ataków oddziałów Chrobrego na tyły lub skrzydła armii, zwłaszcza w gęstych lasach lub na bagnach. Kolejny atak niemiecki miał miejsce w lipcu 1012 roku. Wojska pod dowództwem arcybiskupa Waltreda utknęły nad Łabią, w Białej Górze, gdzie nieoczekiwanie duchowny zmarł. Z powodu wystąpienia rzeki z brzegów oddziały nie mogły przejść na drugi brzeg, gdzie Polacy oblegli i zdobykli niemiecki gród Lubusz. Niemcom nie przybyli na pomoc Czesi, a to głównie w wyniku krótkotrwałego chaosu politycznego w ich kraju. Tam bowiem książę Jaromir został obalony przez brata Udalryka. Udalryk, którego władza została szybko uznana przez Henryka II pozostawał jego wiernym sojusznikiem i wrogiem Polaków. Pokój merseburski Zarówno Henryk II, jak i Bolesław Chrobry byli zniecierpliwieni przedłużającą się wojną. Pierwszy chciał ruszyć czym prędzej do Rzymu, by koronować się na cesarza, drugi planował wyprawę na Ruś, w obronie swego zięcia, Świętopełka. Podczas prowadzonych w Merseburgu i w Magdeburgu negocjacji ustalono postanowienia traktatu pokojowego. W imieniu Chrobrego udział w rozmowach brał jego syn Mieszko. Na mocy zawartego w 1013 roku pokoju Łużyce i Milsko z nadania Henryka II pozostały przy Polsce. Bolesław musiał złożyć Henrykowi niemieckieu hołd oraz obiecał wspomóc go podczas wyprawy do Rzymu oddziałem 300 wojowników, w zamian otrzymując zapewnienie, że w razie wyprawy na Ruś Polacy otrzymają analogiczne wsparcie od Niemców. Dokonano też wymiany zakładników. W tym czasie odbył się rakże ślub syna Chrobrego, Mieszka z córką palatyna nadreńskiego Ehrenfrieda (Ezzona). Mieszko w tym czasie otrzymał w zarząd własną dzielnicę, prawdopodobnie Małopolskę. III wojna polsko-niemiecka Przygotowania Przebieg Trzon sił niemieckich pod dowództwem Henryka zgromadził się koło Schlazenfurtu 8 lipca 1015 roku, skąd przekroczywszy Łabę wyruszyły na wschód, w kierunku Krosna nad Odrą. Nad Odrą do cesarza dołączyć miały oddziały księcia saskiego Bernarda, wspierane przez Wieletów oraz Czesi pod wodzą księcia Udalryka wraz z wojownikami bawarskimi. Bolesław tym razem przygotował się do obrony bardzo dobrze. Udało mu się doprowadzić do odwrotu księcia Bernarda, a następnie Udalryka, powstrzymano także atak innych sił bawarskich na Morawy. Tymczasem syn Chrobrego, Mieszko miał za zadanie obronę granicy przed głównymi wojskami cesarskimi. Niemców jednak nie udało się powstrzymać i 3 sierpnia sforsowali oni Odrę, po czym ruszyli na wschód. Dopiero przybycie Bolesława doprowadziło do odwrotu Henryka. Polacy ścigali go aż do grodu Strzały, zadając mu ciężkie straty. Przez kolejny rok cesarz był zajęty sprawami na zachodzie, dlatego nie angażował się w wojne z Polską. Walki wznowiono dopiero w 1017 roku. Tym razem Niemcy nakłonili do udziału w konflikcie wielkiego księcia kijowskiego Jarosława Mądrego. Rusini zaatakowali Brześć nad Bugiem, jednak zostali odparci. Tymczasem Niemcy zebrali się w Licykawie (Leitzkau) pod Magdeburgiem. Stamtąd 11 lipca ruszyli na wschód. Po drodze przyłączyli się do nich Wieleci i część oddziałów czeskich pod wodzą Udalryka. Najeźdźcy ruszyli w kierunku Głogowa, jednak w obliczu pełnej koncentracji wojsk polskich w tymże właśnie grodzie skierowali się na południe. Dotarli do grodu Niemcza, który oblegany z powodzeniem bronił się przed agresorami. Tymczasem syn Chrobrego, Mieszko ruszył do Czech, gdzie skupiły się przed wymarszem oddziały mające pomóc cesarzowi. Jakiś czas później Polacy zaatakowali Białą Górę nad Łabą. Wszystkie te niepowodzenia Henryka zmusiły go do odwrotu. Chrobry odniósł spektakularne zwycięstwo, przede wszystkim dlatego, że unikał otwartego starcia i prowadził wojnę podjazdową. Tym razem warunki traktatu pokojowego dyktowali Polacy w Budziszynie. Na jego mocy cesarz uznał władzę Bolesława nad Łużycami i Milskiem, prawdopodobnie całkowicie rezygnując z roszczeń do tych ziem. Obaj władcy ponadto obiecali sobie pomoc wojskową, Henryk bowiem zamierzał wyprawić się do Burgundii, Bolesław na Ruś, by ratować swoją uwięzioną przez Jarosława Mądrego córkę i przywrócić władzę jej mężowi, Świętopełkowi. Przypieczętowaniem pokoju było małżeństwo Chrobrego z Odą (jego poprzednia żona, Emnilda zmarła w 1016 lub 1017 roku), córka margrabiego miśnieńskiego Hermana. Wyprawa kijowska Zawarłszy pokój z Niemcami Chrobry mógł wreszcie skierować się na wschód. Wspierany przez 300 żołnierzy niemieckich, 500 węgierskich oraz pogańskich Pieczyngów wyruszył latem 1018 roku. W wyniku pierwszego starcia, do którego doszło nad Bugiem Rusini Jarosława Mądrego zostali pokonani. Wielki książę zabierając córkę Chrobrego uciekł do Nowogrodu. Bolesław tymczasem nie napotykając oporu do oblężonego już przez Pieczyngów Kijowa. Mieszkańcy grodu sami otworzyli bramy. Polacy osadzili na tronie Świętopełka, spustoszyli i złupili miasto, Bolesław, chcąc upokorzyć Jarosława Mądrego wziął za nałożnicę jego siostrę, Przedesławę, którą następnie uprowadził, wraz z drugą siostrą Mądrego do Polski. Jednak zaraz po odejściu Polaków wiosną 1019 roku Jarosław wrócił do Kijowa, obalił Świętopełka, który uciekając przez południową Polskę do Czech został w nieznanych okolicznościach zabity. Genealogia Ciekawostki * Za nieprzestrzeganie postów kościelnych Bolesław Chrobry kazał wybijać zęby. Kategoria:Piastowie Kategoria:Pierwsi Piastowie Kategoria:Władcy Polski Kategoria:Władcy Czech Kategoria:Królowie Polski Kategoria:Urodzeni w X wieku Kategoria:Zmarli w XI wieku